


a lot of promises

by feelikeshitinc



Category: Goons (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelikeshitinc/pseuds/feelikeshitinc
Summary: "i haven't properly slept since we last spoke. that should tell you how i'm doing."he hears loud shuffling again before the other speaks and he sounds so much clearer now, like he got impossibly close to his phone. "are you serious?"
Relationships: Mcnasty/Dooo
Kudos: 20





	a lot of promises

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing like crazy these days... good for me
> 
> again, if you're one of the goons and hate this deeply don't hesitate to tell me to delete this. i love yall don't despise me <33

" _ fuck, come on- _ " he exclaims, eyes so focused on the screen he's starting to see double. he's been playing warzone for about five hours just for the fun of it, no discord call, no recording, no livestream and he's got to the point where it's not fun anymore but he can't just let the other team win. he can't stop, he needs to keep his brain occupied with something.

he hasn't slept in almost 48 hours except some very uncomfortable ten minute naps on his chair and he's been feeding himself with nothing but yogurt and salads. his back hurts and his wrists and eyes are killing him but he won't stop until his body shuts down on its own. it's the only way because the second he tries to let himself rest properly, his mind takes him places he'd rather not go.

  
  


he's in the middle of another anger fit when his phone vibrates and that immediately catches his attention. he doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now so he has muted every existing messaging app and chat, except one. so it can only be one person. 

he lets go of his mouse, immediately dying in game, and grabs his phone off his desk. sure enough, it's who he thought it was.

**eric**

hey  [04.23]

dooo stares at the text and the headache he thought he defeated a couple hours earlier starts coming back, pressing down on his temples. he's also just noticing how late it is again. 

he types a quick reply but his fingers are anything but quick, feeling heavier than they should. 

**you**

hi  [04.25]

he wants to put his phone down but at the same time, he can't bring himself to, staring at the screen like it might give him a solution to the mess he's in right now. 

and maybe it can.

**eric**

can i call you  [04.26]

  
  


dooo stops and thinks about it for a second. they haven't talked in more than two days. since they had that talk. and he had promised himself he wasn't going to let it get to him too much but it's clear that both of them are very much affected by something they both promised wouldn't bring them down so much. 

he craves this. craves to talk with eric but he's afraid it's gonna make it all the more terrible.

**eric**

i can hear you overthinking this from all the way here  [04.29]

_ fuck _ .

he's pressing the call button before he even knows it and the other picks up almost instantly.

" _ hello there, stranger _ " his voice sounds like it usually does. so much so that you wouldn't be able to tell there's something wrong. he knows the other too well though and he can tell the words don't have their usual spark to them.

"hey, yourself" 

silence follows and he hears mcnasty shuffle. he's probably in bed. he doesn't do ungodly hours like dooo.

" _ how are you feeling? _ " his voice drops an octave, so soft dooo has to close his eyes and steady himself, leaning against the back of his chair. 

"honestly?"

" _ yeah _ ."

"i haven't properly slept since we last spoke. that should tell you how i'm doing." 

he hears loud shuffling again before the other speaks and he sounds so much clearer now, like he got impossibly close to his phone. " _ are you serious? _ " 

ah, his worried tone.  _ shit _ . maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"...yeah." 

" _ eric-- you need to rest, you can't just- _ " 

"i can't, okay?" he interrupts and his voice comes out louder than intended and he immediately feels bad. he takes a deep breath and starts again, slower and quieter. "i tried. i tried to sleep but it wouldn't work." he stops, pinches the bridge of his nose. headache now back full force. "i tried getting some rest but then i would start thinking and feeling lonely in my bed where i thought you were gonna be soon but you're not… you're not coming here anymore." 

there's a pause and dooo is afraid he dumped too much onto the other.

" _ i know _ ", comes out soon after and it now feels very far away. " _ i'm sorry. i want to be there too. you have no idea how much. but you need to take care of yourself. _ "

"i miss you. so much." 

there it is. 

" _ me too, baby _ ."

"you don't have to apologise. this thing is out of your control."

" _ i know. still though… _ " 

eric suddenly feels like crying. he feels so small and lonely. 

he and eric were supposed to meet in a few days there in dooo's hometown after months, almost a year, of distance but something came up on mcnasty's end and he had to cancel last minute and it broke both their hearts. 

they were so excited to see each other again. the need to feel and touch and be together so overwhelming, it took their breath away.

  
  


"i wish you were here. to keep me warm." 

he hears the other grunt in frustration. " _ god… i hate this. i miss you so much. _ " 

"please, come here as soon as possible." dooo says and he's not even embarrassed about begging.

" _ promise _ ."

"promise you're gonna cuddle me to death. promise me you're gonna kiss me until we are literally gasping for air. promise me you're going to make me laugh so hard i will be crying on the floor. promise me we're gonna play guitar together. promise me you won't embarrass me and yourself in front of my family. promise me you're gonna fuck me every night on my bed. promise me, eric."

mcnasty laughs and dooo can literally feel his smile against his skin. like he's actually there with him. 

" _ that's a lot of promises, i don't know _ ." his voice is back to normal now and it's not fake, not forced and that brings a tiny sliver of a smile on dooo's face as well. 

"okay, forget the last one then." 

" _ no- no, no, no. please no. okay-- eric, i promise. i promise i will do all the things you said _ ."

"good." 

" _ great _ ." 

"i still miss you, though, dork."

" _ same. but one thing's changed _ ."

"what has?"

" _ i have a stiffy now _ ." 

_ of course _ . should've seen that one coming.

"you said no more phone sex for the rest of your life, so tough shit, buddy."

" _ oh, come on- _ "

"nope _." _

  
  


he gives in eventually. and it's messy and a bit awkward and definitely not enough. but it'll have to do for the moment. they'll make do. they'll hold on for a little longer and hopefully the wait will make it all the better. 

  
  
  
  
  


they wait. and it's worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :))


End file.
